Mai Shiranui
King of Fighters Xlll= |-|King of Fighters XIV= Summary Mai Shiranui is the granddaughter of Hanzo Shiranui, master of ninjutsu and Koppo-ken. Mai learned from her father the secrets of Ninjutsu. She had met Andy Bogard, during this time, who had come to train under her grandfather. Mai then had to take alternate courses from her grandfather's friend, Jubei Yamada in ninjutsu. At first, Mai was uninterested in Andy and only thought of him as another callous man only interested in his training. It wasn't until he gave her a present on her birthday that she saw him in another light and eventually fell in love with him. She spends much of the series endlessly pursuing Andy and fantasizing various daydreams about their wedding. When developers were asked about her whereabouts during Mark of the Wolves, they chose not to answer the question directly. However, they did divulge that she still loves Andy — as she always has — ten years later. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B Name: Mai Shiranui Origin: Fatal Fury / King of Fighters Gender: Female Age: 19 Classification: Martial Artist, Ninja Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Fire Manipulation, Levitation, Can create Doppelgangers, Stealth Mastery, Ninjutsu. Attack Potency: Small City level+ (Via power-scaling to characters such as Sie Kensou and Terry Bogard) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with the other characters and is likely faster than most) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can throw people as large and heavy as Chang, who also carries a large iron ball) Striking Strength: Small City Class+ Durability: Small City level+ (Takes hits from characters on her level) Stamina: High. She can fight even while heavily injured. Range: Standard melee range; at least several meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: Her fan. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Somewhat of an airhead. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Pyrokinesis:' Mai is able to create and control fire. She cannot control flames she didn't create however and is not immune to other types of fire. **'Create Fire:' Mai can create fire. **'Fire Attacks:' Mai can infuse her attacks with fire. She can also completely cloak herself with her flames. **'Fire Channel:' Mai can channel fire through her clothes, weapon and anything she touches. **'Fire Burst:' Mai can cause explosions and eruptions of fire. *'Aerial Control: '''Mai has the ability to temporarily stay airborne and control her movements in the air. This allows her to float, glide, change directions in mid-air or gain temporary flight. *'Hidden weapons:' Mai can hide/pull out infinite weapons and items from her clothing and cleavage, from seemingly nowhere as no space visible. She keeps at least one fan (her weapon of choice) with her that can't be seen. She also sometimes carries clothes, giant fans, and usually an umbrella. *'Bushin:' Mai can temporarily project shadow images of herself and her weapon. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Ninjas Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Fire Users Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fatal Fury Category:Seduction Users Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Flight Users Category:Fan Users Category:SNK Category:Duplication Users Category:Teenagers Category:Speedsters Category:Tier 7 Category:King Of Fighters Category:Mascots Category:Stealth Masters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Playable Characters